


Console Game

by fenra



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gen, Humor, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenra/pseuds/fenra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba have just bought a console game and place it in his room.<br/>See what happen when he’s start playing it with –</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Koujaku

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DRAMAtical Murder, obviously.  
> You think I'm that awesome to do that?  
> Of course not.  
> *stabbed by my own words*

KOUJAKU

 

K: I see you got some nice stuff here. Console game?

 

A: Koujaku, let’s play this together~

 

K: Haha, sure.

But you have to teach me about this since I don’t know how to.

 

A: Iiyo Koujaku. It’s not that much different than handling an ALLMATE. Come, I’ll teach you the ropes.

 

And they end up playing a lot of game together,

and doesn’t stuck with a certain game for so long since Koujaku really suck at it and Aoba got bored easily playing with him.

 

K: I’m sorry Aoba for getting so bad at this, maybe electronic game is just not for me…

 

Of course since it was just the same case with Rhyme too, thought Aoba.

 

A: No prob Koujaku, it’s nice to just have you play with me together like this.

 

K: Thanks. But man aren’t you awesome at this Aoba, I bet you could play all kind of game given to you, that’s cool!

 

A: Heh~ Of course!

 

Little did Aoba know that it is pointless to be all high and mighty for being better than Koujaku in game given how old timer he is.


	2. Noiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba have just bought a console game and place it in his room.  
> See what happen when he’s start playing it with –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DRAMAtical Murder, obviously.  
> You think I'm that awesome to do that?  
> Of course not.  
> *stabbed by my own words*

NOIZ

 

N: Console Game? You don’t have anything else to do huh?

 

A: Noiz! When did you… Forget it.

 

Because it is just like Noiz to be on his own pace, especially upon barging into Aoba’s room uninvited.

And Noiz have this weird glint in his eyes when looking at him holding the game controller.

 

A: … Wanna join?

 

It doesn’t take time for Noiz to take a seat beside Aoba, to push the button so fast just like how he’s typing on his keyboard, to beat Aoba in almost every game they tried together, to know just what to say to make Aoba all flustered and frustrated.

 

N: Hee~ this seriously not fun at all. But really worth it since I could, this time, beat you in games.

 

Aoba doesn’t mind at all if he does lose in games knowing just how good Noiz at them, but that look that Noiz got when he win… That looks on his face…

Aoba couldn’t help but to throw his game controller far to the edge of his room.

 


	3. Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba have just bought a console game and place it in his room.  
> See what happen when he’s start playing it with –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DRAMAtical Murder, obviously.  
> You think I'm that awesome to do that?  
> Of course not.  
> *stabbed by my own words*

CLEAR

 

C: Waaa~ What is this fun looking thing!

 

A: Clear, how many times have I told you not to come through my window like that…

 

Clear ignored Aoba’s words and went straight to the game console with sparkling eyes, just like how a kid do when seeing toys. Aoba sigh at this.

 

C: Master, what is this box?

 

A: Is not a box Clear, it’s a console game.

 

C: Game? So then does that mean that we can play with this together?

 

A: Yes.

Since you’ve come here shall we play a game or two?

 

C: Yes!

 

A: Then what do you want to play? Have anything catch your interest?

 

Aoba show him a lot of disc to choose with. It takes time for Clear to decide, until he spot something.

 

C: Master, what is this game?

 

A: It’s a karaoke game Clear. The game is about how to match someone’s singing and duet together.

 

C: That’s sound good! I always want to try singing together with you Master! Let’s try this one then~

 

A: I know you’ll like it.

 

And there they sing together. Their voices just match with each other, harmonized and combined melody like no other. They spent quite some time singing happily together,

not knowing that their voices bringing back the same event that Toue once used on Kyuujuuminku before (just around their resident, luckily).


	4. Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba have just bought a console game and place it in his room.  
> See what happen when he’s start playing it with –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DRAMAtical Murder, obviously.  
> You think I'm that awesome to do that?  
> Of course not.  
> *stabbed by my own words*

REN

 

R: Aoba, I can’t keep up with your pace. I still couldn’t properly get used in human’s body yet…

 

A: That’s why I buy this game in the first place Ren, it’s for you to practice with your body and movements. Or else I won’t get it from Junk Shop Heibon at all.

 

R: I appreciate your sentiment, Aoba. Thank you very much for your concern.

 

A: Haha, come on Ren~ Another lapse!

 

The real reason that Ren couldn’t move properly because Aoba was sitting between his legs and using the same controller with his hands on him.

So intimate that makes Ren all flustered and worked up.

Yup so worked up that his back accidentally hit the tray of discs on the bed and sent them falling all over the floor.

 

R: Ah! I’m sorry Aoba…

 

A: It’s ok Ren, let’s pick them up and continue playing.

 

It’s just what they do until Ren spot a suspicious looking game and pick it up. His eyes went wide upon looking at it.

 

Virtual Dog Pet Volume 1 – “Raise your own cute doggy without problems! So fluffy you’d faint~”

 

Aoba realize that just a tad bit too late. Ren look at Aoba speechlessly.

Apparently Aoba hides his face in both of his hands, embarrassed. 


	5. Mizuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba have just bought a console game and place it in his room.  
> See what happen when he’s start playing it with –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DRAMAtical Murder, obviously.  
> You think I'm that awesome to do that?  
> Of course not.  
> *stabbed by my own words*

MIZUKI

 

M: Cool~ Never thought you’d get one in your room.

 

A: Come and join in Mizuki!

 

M: Alright. Let’s try this one shall we?

 

A: MMORPG? Sure, why not. I do have an account for this game.

 

M: Yeah. I play this a lot with my gang, it’s fun trust me~

 

A: Ok!

 

M: Yuh. We even built our own guild using our team name Dry Juice you know. Gotta let them all know that even us Ribsters have place in the net game, not only the Rhymers do~

 

A: Haaa, I see…

 

M: And you know what? We surprisingly ranking top 10 in the games guild, our team just got bigger and bigger just like how I want it to be. I’m so glad it works.

 

A: Hmm, good for you.

 

And then Mizuki watch him with a smiling face.

 

M: Aoba, what is the name of your avatar here?

 

A: Sly Blue.

 

M: Nice!

 

Mizuki fiddling with his game controller for quite some time. It was then Aoba got an invitation on his screen. A request to join a certain guild. Dry Juice. Mizuki put on this anticipating smile waiting for his answer.

 

Request – Denied

 

M: Aoba!

 

Aoba just stuck out his tongue mischievously and continue playing.

 

Looks like Mizuki even got rejected to get Aoba to join him even in the net game.

He doesn’t even have his own route in DRAMAtical Murder, poor guy…


	6. Mink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba have just bought a console game and place it in his room.  
> See what happen when he’s start playing it with –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DRAMAtical Murder, obviously.  
> You think I'm that awesome to do that?  
> Of course not.  
> *stabbed by my own words*

MINK

 

 

M: I don’t’ have time to waste playing useless game with you.

 

A: Figures.


	7. Virus and Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba have just bought a console game and place it in his room.  
> See what happen when he’s start playing it with –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DRAMAtical Murder, obviously.  
> You think I'm that awesome to do that?  
> Of course not.  
> *stabbed by my own words*

VIRUS AND TRIP

 

A: Uh… Umm, so what brings the two of you here?

 

V: Ah Aoba-san, we heard that you just got an awesome new game to play with, so we figured like we’re joining you in! We just want to have some quality time together with you, that’s all.

 

T: Because we’re your big fans after all.

 

A: I guess then it’s ok, sure, why not? What do you guys want to play?

 

V: It’s alright, we’ll just watch you play instead. We’ll support you from your side.

 

T: Cheer you up.

 

And by the side they go. Those two sit down with Aoba sandwiched between them, much to his dismay since he look suffocated.

When he starts playing, those two sure cheer him up well.

Of course not.

What they really did was make a lot of **NOISE** , distracting and interrupting more than help.

They go like “left”, “right”, “Ohhhh!”, “Ah! No!”, yelling loudly by his ears.

And sometimes Aoba also got hit by Virus’s elbow for moving around too much.

Trip’s shoulder is too broad that he even blocks his view too.

And this has been going on for a rather long time.

Aoba’s patience reaches his limit and you can see his face went red in anger.

You simply couldn’t blame Aoba for kicking their asses out of his room then.


End file.
